Tus ojos tan dulces como la miel
by Armando Vargas
Summary: Esta historia se sitúa 2 años después del final del anime love live sunsgune 2, You será nuestra protagonista y le ocurrirán cosas que jamas pensó que le pasarían [YouRiko]
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Primer día de clases

A veces me siento como si estuviera sola, después de la graduación aun sigo viendo a mis amigas, pero … ¿qué es este vacío?, ¿porqué me siento así?, sabía que después de Aqours las cosas iban a cambiar un poco, pero … bien, no es momento de pensar en eso, mañana entro a la universidad y tengo que entrar con todas las ganas posibles, va hacer un nuevo comienzo y no quiero estar así para la ocasión [ Se decía a si misma You ]

* En ese mismo momento You recibía una llamada *

-You: Hola, Chika, ¿Qué pasa?  
-Chika: You-Chan, ¿Quieres salir con nosotras hoy?, mañana nosotras entraremos a la universidad y las demás entraran a su ultimo grado de preparatoria  
-You: ¿Las demás?, ahh, ¿hablas de Ruby, Hanamaru y Yoshiko verdad?

*Mientras tanto en la estación*

!Yohane! * Gritaba el ángel caído a los cuatro vientos *  
¿Qué fue eso zura? * Le decía Hanamaru al ángel caído *  
-Yohane: No lo sé, solo sentí la necesidad de hacerlo

*Volviendo al escenario con Chika y You*

-You: ¿He irán Dia, Kanan y Mari?  
-Chika: Temo que ellas no, solo nosotras cinco  
-You: ¿Cinco?, ¿quién no ira?  
-Chika: Cuando me contacte con Riko me dijo que estaba de camino a Tokio, se fue demasiado pronto  
-You: Ya veo, bueno salgamos, ¿a que hora?  
-Chika: Ahh, en unos minutos pasamos por ti, ¿de acuerdo?... bien, hasta pronto  
-You: Hasta… valla ya me colgó; se escuchaba un poco contenta así que está bien -You respondía el fin de esa llamada con una sonrisa-

Bien entonces que me pondré para cuando lleguen … ¿he?; valla parece que el día se está nublando lentamente * Decía You mientras miraba el cielo por su ventana*  
Bueno no importa lo importante es pasarla bien con las chicas … después de hoy ya no las volveré a ver tan seguido, tal vez las vea cada vez que saga de vacaciones; Riko se fue antes de que me pudiera despedir de ella, ¿Enserio estaba tan apurada para no decir nada?

*En esos justos momentos You miro a Chika y las demás chicas que se acercaban a su casa*

Rayos … ¡¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la llamada?!; rayos, rayos, rayos, tengo que ponerme algo pronto [Decía You apurada]

*Mientras tanto a unos pasos de la casa de You*

-Chika: Y bien esta es la casa de You, se las presento

-Yohane: Ohh  
-Hanamaru: Zura  
-Ruby: Ohh

*Las tres chicas se sorprendieron al ser la primera vez que miraban la *

Bien vamos * Decía la mikan mientras caminaba hacia la puerta *  
\- Yohane: Creen que tenga You en su cuarto cosas indebidas  
Yoshico * Le decía Hanamaru a al ángel caído con una cara medio seria * ¡Yohane! * Respondía Yoshiko a las palabras de Hanamaru *  
*Ruby solo respondió a la situación tocándose el cachete con una sonrisa*  
¿Qué?, You es una amiga cercana de Riko, no me sorprendería en lo absoluto que tuviera cosas así. *Respondía Yohane cruzándose de brazos y volteando para otro lado *

*Mientras Chika iba a dar su primer toque You abre la puerta drásticamente *

-Chika: Ah You que rápida

-You: Bien, vamos

Durante todo el paseó que se dio, las chicas solo fueron a lugares emblemáticos y una que otra parada en los supermercados, sin embargo, para su última parada las kohais vendaron las senpais de los ojos ya que seria una sorpresa para ellas

-Chika: ¿Ya casi llegamos?

De echo ya llegamos * Decían las menores al mismo tiempo *

*Al destaparse los ojos miraron que tenían en frente a la que alguna vez por dos años fue su preparatoria; al mirar esto instantáneamente los ojos de Chika y You se llenaron de lagrimas al no poder controlar los sentimientos y los recuerdos que dicho lugar traía hacia ellas*

Aquí fue donde todo empezó, donde las conocimos zura, y donde por ustedes empezó Aqours [* Decían las chicas que una vez estaba en primero completándose la frase una por una *]

-Ruby: En poco la demolerán para hacer un hotel, pero creímos que seria un gesto bonito traerlas aquí

You y Chika no dijeron nada al respecto, solo respondieron abrazando a las demás; con ese gesto de agradecimiento las menores se llenaron de melancolía e igual que sus senpais no pudieron evitar llorar.

Se hacia tarde y pronto se tuvieron que despedir para que Chika y You se fueran a Tokio para la universidad.

Al día siguiente You se levantó muy temprano, unas cuantas horas antes de que iniciaran las clases, así que por la mañana salió de su nuevo departamento para conocer la ciudad, quedándose asombrada al ver que tan diferente era de su pueblo y de lo que estaba tan acostumbrada, mirando consecutivamente grandes edificios y la amabilidad de las pocas personas que estaban en la calle tan temprano, sobre todo en los parques que había personas que solo se levantaban temprano para hacer ejercicio y correr alrededor de dicho parque; al mirar eso You no pudo evitar las ganas y empezó a correr junto con los demás, a ella no le apuraba ya que tenia tiempo, al terminar y aun con tiempo You se regresó a su departamento a darse una ducha antes de ir a su primer día de clases, en el camino You miro a una chica que tenia el uniforme de la Academia de Bellas Artes que es a la Universidad que You junto con Chika decidieron asistir, You se quedó asombrada al ver que un estudiante también se despertara tan temprano para ir a la Universidad. Después de esto You se dio prisa para bañarse y junto con Chika empezar su primer día como universitarias

-You: Que emoción

-Chika: Si, no puedo creer que estemos aquí

-You: Es un sueño echo realidad

Siguiendo con su platica no pudieron poder evitar escuchar a las demás estudiantes hablando sobre ellas

Mira, ¿no son las integrantes del grupo llamado Aqours?, ¿No son las chicas que habían ganado el Love Live?, ¡Lo son!; Mira son las chicas de Aqours.

Esos sermones se escuchaban por los pasillos de la Academia entre las estudiantes

-Chika: Mira You parece que somos famosas

-You: Eso parece

*Sonido de entrada a clases*

-Chika: Oh creo que aquí nos despedimos, te veo después de clases *Le dijo a You con una sonrisa mientras corría a su nuevo salón*

-You: Si, está bien *Le respondía con la misma sonrisa*

Antes de que You entrara a su salón dio un suspiro esperando que todo valla bien, ya que sabia que en ese momento conocería gente nueva y empezaría algo importante que marcara su futuro

En esos momentos lo único que le pasaba por su pensamiento era ¨Estoy un poco nerviosa, en estas circunstancias lo mejor es ser positiva y entrar con una sonrisa como siempre¨

Agarrando fuerzas mental mente You con una gran sonrisa dijo en voz alta ¨Yousoro¨ mientras iba en camino a su nuevo asiento.

Mientras caminaba a su asiento no puedo evitar mirar que justo enfrente a unos simples par de asientos mas miro a la chica que había visto en la mañana camino hacia su casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Una disculpa por la inactividad, nos decidimos concentrar en nuestros estudios y ya es hora de regresar  
Esperemos y lo disfruten

* * *

Capítulo 2: Una chica peculiar

You al ver a la misma muchacha que miro por el camino sintió una especie de comodidad ya que les toco en el mismo salón, You no pudo evitar las ganas y simplemente fue a hablarle.

En cuanto You apenas dijo un ¨Hola¨ la señorita se puso tan roja de la cara que no le salían palabras de las cual expresar, de la nada sin ningún previo aviso todas escucharon un ¨Bien ya es hora, tomen sus asientos para poder iniciar la clase, recuerden mientras más rápido hacemos esto más rápido nos vamos¨, al escuchar las indicaciones You se tuvo que despedir para irse a su asiento.

Mientras la clase pasaba la peli gris trataba de poner toda la atención posible, sin embargo, la chica misteriosa a la que saludo You estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, pensaba en lo vergonzoso que se miro sin decir nada y el que le dirá después de clases, pensando eso solamente dijo ¨tonta, tonta¨ mientas se daba unas palmaditas en los cachetes.

En un abrir y cerrar los ojos la clase dio a su fin.

-Maestra: Ya pueden salir al receso, solo no se tarden al regresar, y no corran por los pasillos que ya no son unas crías.

*Mientas todos los alumnos caminaban hacia la puerta solo se pudio escuchar *

-Maestra: Oye la de lentes

La chica misteriosa al oír esto volteo atemorizada pensando que aquello venia de la chica que tenia el cabello gris sin embargo se dio una gran sorpresa al ver que la que le hablaba era nada más y nada menos que la maestra, con eso si antes se sentía atemorizada ahora duplico su temor y sus pensamientos junto con su imaginación empezaron a volar imaginándose diferentes probabilidades en la cual podría ser castigada, mientras ella que estaba perdida nuevamente en su imaginación solo la maestra le dijo …

-Maestra: Cuando regreses procura tan siquiera voltear al pizarrón

-(Chica misteriosa): E-entendido *Respondió un poco atemorizada*

Saliendo del salón la chica solo suspiro de alivio ya que fue solo una simple llamada de atención, en eso You se le acercó por atrás y le volvió a decir lo mismo que cuando la miro.

-You: Hola

Con una sonrisa en la cara, al mirarla nuevamente la chica se puso roja de su cara sin embargo en esta ocasión agarro fuerzas mentalmente y le correspondió el saludo.

Con eso You no pudo evitar ponerse feliz y siguió la conversación

-You: Mi nombre es You Watanabe, pero si quieres solo me puedes decir You

La chica antes de decir algo fue interrumpida ya que en cuanto estaba saliendo la maestra dos estudiantes pasaron rápidamente por los pasillos, estas dos estaban corriendo.

-Maestra: ¡No corran por los pasillos!, *mientras murmuraba ¨carajo¨

* En eso You le dijo a la chica*

-You: ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?, ¿qué te perece si almorzamos juntas?

La chica aun que algo dudosa aceptó la oferta.

Estando en la cafetería la chica que acompañaba a You le rebelo su nombre.

-Yuu: M.. mi nombré es Yuu, Yuu Togo, mucho gusto *seguidamente hiso una pequeña referencia hacia You*

Mientras Yuu hacia eso no pudo evitar oír ¨ Miren es You Watanabe¨ enseguida de eso un gran numero de mujeres rodearon a la peli gris para pedirle una foto.

En lo que You se tomaba una foto con todas Yuu solo pensaba ¨Valla si que esta chica es bastante popular¨, esta chica no estaba muy metida en el mundo de las idols para no poder reconocerla a comparación de las otras, entre sus pensamientos logro escuchar un ¨Valla que suerte tienen esas niñas, también quisiera tomarme una foto con ella¨, al voltear se sorprendió al mirar de quien venía eso, no podía creer que esas palabras vinieran de la camarera que se le lograban comparar los años, con eso se le salió decir exaltada ¨Pues que tan popular es esta chica¨, Justo en ese instante You había terminado su pequeña sesión de fotos y logro escuchar lo que dijo la peli azul tipo bondi, seguidamente le respondió dudosamente con un ¨Que tan popular eh¨, Yuu al oír eso se puso nerviosa diciendo ¨Rayos lo dije en voz alta¨, seguida mente You le dijo un simple ¨ Si ¨, ¨ Carajo lo hice de nuevo ¨ pensaba Yuu mientras se tapaba la boca.

-You: Está bien, no te preocupes no es nada malo ¨

-Yuu: Pero …

Esas fueron las únicas palabras antes que You la interrumpiera

-You: Que te parece si nos conocemos más *Decía con una sonrisa*

Seguidamente olvidaron todo lo que había pasado y empezaron a platicar de diferentes temas, dentro de esos toco el tema de su maestra

-You: ¿Eres muy tímida verdad?, ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando la maestra te llamo la atención?

-Yuu: Hemm, pues me sentí atemorizada, realmente me lo merecía, no estaba poniendo del todo atención

-You: ¿Y en que estabas pensando Yuu-Chan?

-Yuu: ¿Ehhh?, en nada, nada fuera de lo común, una cosa de aquello luego de lo otro y lo demás… *Mientras más se extendía en su respuesta su cara se ponía cada vez mas roja y nerviosa*

-You: ¿Aquello luego lo otro y también lo demás? *You estaba matando su cabeza para resorber el acertijo que había dicho su compañera*

-You: Ahh creo que no puedo más *Decía la peli gris mientras salía humo de su cabeza*

-Yuu: ¿S-sernpai?

En esos instantes escucharon la llamada para regresar a sus salones y continuar con la clase

-You: Ah, vamos Yuu-Chan ya es hora

Las dos chicas se dirigían al salón de clases a continuar con sus estudios

-Fin de las clases-

Bien chicas ya es hora nos vemos mañana, que tengan una excelente tarde, ¨con esas palabras la maestra daba por terminada el primer día de clases¨.

Mientras las chicas salían de su salón Yuu se acercó con la maestra un poco tímida pero dispuesta a hacerlo.

-Yuu: Maestra …le pido una disculpa por mi falta de atención a su clase antes del receso. *seguidamente hizo una pequeña referencia dando entender que estaba total mente arrepentida*

-Maestra: Tranquila no pasa nada, que bueno que entendiste a la primera. *respondió con una leve sonrisa*

-Yuu: Si. *respondía alegremente*

-Maestra: Pero llámame Misaki, maestra suena como si estuviera vieja y me apasionara mi trabajo. * al decir eso se hizo notar una cara de enfado en el rostro de la maestra Misaki*

-Yuu: E-está bien maestra Misaki

: ¡Que te dije del ¨maestra¨!

-Yuu: E-esta bien *Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de salir del salón*

-You: Yuu ¿tienes algo que hacer en las siguientes horas?

-Yuu: Mmm, realmente no *respondió después de pensarlo brevemente*

-You: Entonces ¿gustas de ir a mi departamento hoy? *Le propuso a Yuu con una sonrisa*  
-Yuu: Claro que si. *No pudo resistir Yuu al ver la sonrisa de su compañera*

*Después recorrer su camino al fin llegaron al departamento*

-You: Seguro que le cairas bien a Chika, solo que no te asustes con ella. *Decía mientras abría la puerta*

-Yuu: ¿Ehh?, ¿Quién es Chika?

-You: Una muy buena miga mía y … ¿Riko?. *Terminaba la última frase al ver a su amiga en su casa*.

* * *

Una vez mas les pedimos paciencia ya en lo que me acostumbro a escribir el fic, les promedio que poco a poco iremos mejorando.  
Esta historia es una colaboración DJesus, Richard, Omar, Diego, Martin y su servidor.


End file.
